Always on my mind
by dark.angels.sacerfice
Summary: riku is being consumed by the darkness and sora isn't there to help. these are poems about how they think about each other all the time. RxS
1. Chapter 1

Always on my mind

Disclaimer: i don't own kingdom hearts nor will i ever and if i did i make kairi suffer and riku and sora would be gay. .

Chapter one: Always thinking of you

**_Riku Pov._**

As days go by I think about you

My sanity wasted through and through

Here I wait

For the fateful day

I see your face in the light

In your special ray

I can not spear

I will never declare

What feeling i have inside for you.

There is never a day i spend

Here never thinking about you

Always on my mind through and through

**_Sora Pov._**

Content I am in my dreams

Cause only you i see

I wish you would be here

To hold me close

To break my fall

I will always love you the most.

Yet when I wake up

I know it is a dream

But every time i think about it

My heart skips a beat

I know she loves me

She loves me dear

But my feelings for you

Are the all best things i have left?

Everything too dear

The dreams won't stop

I try to move on

But my love is growing

Stronger and besides

Nothing matters when you're

Not here for me at all.

To be continued

A.N: yeah i know its kind of weird but I like it very much PLEASE review I'll give you a cookie! And flamers are welcome cause all the flames will help warm up the fire in my house.


	2. Chapter 2

Always on my mind 

Disclaimer: I'm not a dude I'm not over the age 20 I'm

not full Japanese. So I guess I don't own kingdom

hearts. : Sigh:

Flamers are welcome cause all the flames with help me

build the fire I am burning Kairi with

Warnings: RxS so if you don't like too bad.

Responds:

Color Alchemist- Well I guess I am a freak but it is

just my opion that Sora and Riku could be gay.

Riku's-Kitsune-Mate- Thank you! I'll probably

update on the weekends maybe on the weekdays depending

on school

Soukatsu- Haha thank you but truthfully I'm not really

good '' but yes Kairi should suffer : that's what

I am using the flames for a fire to burn here : I'm

evil.

Chapter2- I can't live without you

Riku Pov.

I love you now

I love you dear

My heart can't stand to believe

You are not here

I love you dearly

But you can not see

Love is blind even for you or me

I'll wait here just for you

The darkness taking over

I wish i could see you

My hope is slipping

My life is fading

Still I wait

For the fateful day

Waiting for you

That's all I can say

My love is dear

I save it just for you.

Sora come back

I just can't live without you.

Sora Pov. 1

I'm walking a road

I just don't know

Where i am going with out you

I'm looking out

Wanting to shout

Cry my heart out

For you

I'll keep on walking with or with out you

So i will never stop

Think of you

'Cause my heart will always belong to you

Sora Pov. Part 2

As i stand here in the shadows

All cold and all alone

I'm surrounded by black roses

That came from the unknown

As i stand here i feel worthless

I feel like no one cares

I know i am casteless

I hope u hear my prayers.

I wish you where here

I love you so dear

I'll find you

And I'll tell you just how I feel.

A.N: Well I felt bad that Sora Pov. Number one had

such a small poem I wrote another one. As you can see

I can feel guilty easily . Review please! I'll

give you a cookie! Also of corse Flamers are welcome thats how I burn Kairi XDD


	3. I love you

An.- **SO SORRY **I haven't updated in..years forgive me please :bows down to readers:

Disclaimer: I don't know Kingdom hearts! If I did Sora and Riku go at it like **honry **little bunnies

**Riku pov.**

So delicate at the touch.

Chaped soft pink lips

Sora can't you hear me?

I fight for my life

Now I am a unknown

I wonder the streets

Looking for you

I can't find my light

The darkness too strong

Sora can't you hear me?

My voiceless screaming

Please just hear this

I love you.

Everything has gone black.

**Sora pov.**

I try to grab your hand

Someone pulling me back

Kairi no can't you see Riku is the only one for me?

Riku I can't hear you!

I reach out for you

But blinded by darkness

The light gone from you

Your hands so numb and cold.

Lifeless there you land

I cry over you.

Yeah riku... I love you too...

An.: sweet and simple. Haha RnR everyone I love you!


End file.
